My Immortal
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Kai has to deal with losing his neko-jin just after he fought so long to get him. But how does Kai lose his kitten? ReiKai pairing! Please read and review? RE-EDITED


Author Notes: Hey guys! I've actually gone through this and stamped out the mistakes in it, well all the ones I could see and changed Rai to Rei, as I prefer Rei now! I also changed the names of the teams too. So it's been a little changed! Hey maybe ill go thru all my old work and edit it and what not maybe A Vampire's Lust will be sorted out! But hey I have a big list of things-to-do! Pulls out a scroll of paper lets it drop and watches it roll out the room A lot of stuff! Well ill leave it there! Byeirs! XXx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey peeps I'm back with another Beyblade ficcy! But this is just one-shot and a song fic which I don't do very often! I hope you like it! This is a dedication to all the reviewers who read A Vampire's Lust and still are! I hope you like this one guys! Okies a warning here! It does skip quite a bit but I was trying to get paragraphs that would go with the lyrics, so sorry if it confuses you. Okies I'll start writing this now!

Disclaimer: Go on Tyson I know you're itching to do a disclaimer!

Tyson: jumps up oh yeah! Okay Diesty-chan doesn't own any of the characters used in this ficcy which is just Rei and Kai! God dammit Diesty why aren't I in this? I'm the world champion!

Diesty: Not in my eyes you're not! Anyway you're only thirteen! So zip it! whacks tape over his mouth hehe that'll shut him up!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Immortal

_ I'm so tired of being here _

Kai watched Rei in his restless slumber. The twenty-one year old raven-haired man was covered in cold sweat and he was very fidgety. Tears trailed down his tanned cheeks. Kai knew the Chinese man was having another nightmare. He had the same type of nightmare every night. Always ending in…..Death. The twenty-two year old Russian hated to see Rei like this. He hated to see the neko-jin's features scrunch up in pain and hear him whimper softly but also scared.

_ Suppressed by all of my childhood fears _

Kai had never really known love like the way Rei loved him. And he had never loved anyone like the way he did Rei. They were feelings he wasn't meant to have. Feelings that made you weak when you're taught to become a powerful blader in the Russian abbey, he grew up in. But when Rei came along these feelings emerged. And now his heart ached to see him like this; so fragile and weak. Kai had so many emotions now and they all hit him bad.

_ And if you have to leave _

Kai's eyes glossed over with another whimper of Rei's pain. He was losing Rei after he had fought so long to get him. He had his kitten to only lose him to cancer. Rei's cancer was incurable and inoperable. He was predicted six months left. But that was three years ago now. Kai had noticed Rei was getting weaker after two years. Rei had to eventually leave the BBA Revolution due to his illness that was a year ago now. Kai quit three months later to be with Rei. It was hard to quit the sport he loved so much, but his love for Rei was much stronger. The BBA Revolution still carry on but they have a new team member. A boy called Daichi. Kai never regrets quitting, he had good reasons. Rei felt guilty about Kai quitting but Kai wanted to be Rei as much as he could before Rei passed away.

Kai brushed back some of Rei's raven locks, tears rimmed his mahogany eyes. Rei looked like he was in so much pain. Kai closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

_ I wish that you would just leave _

Kai opened his eyes and looked at all the equipment around Rei's side of the bed. Rei was constantly on morphine to ease the pain. But it didn't ease the pain in Kai's heart suffered for Rei. Sometimes Kai wished Rei would go peacefully in his sleep, so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Rei's life was hell now, that's how Kai saw it. But then he'd beat himself up fro thinking such selfish feelings although they were all for Rei. Kai didn't want Rei to leave him ever. But everyday it was getting harder for the both of them. So it would be easier for him to go, although that's not what Kai wanted or anyone else.

_ Because your presence still lingers here _

Kai curled himself into a ball in his empty bed. Tears trailed down his bare skin on his cheeks. Rei's equipment still stood by the bed but it wasn't used now. Kai couldn't part with it. Rei's scent was still on the bed sheets and his clothes still lounged around the room. Everything was here of Rei's except the man himself.

_ And it won't leave me alone _

Kai turned to a photo resting on his bed table. It was of him and Rei. Rei was stood behind Kai, who was sitting down. Rei had his arms draped around Kai's shoulders. He was smiling and his little cat fangs were showing. His ember eyes were so bright and full of life. He looked so happy Kai on the other hand had his arms folded and legs crossed. His eyes were closed and his usual expression was set on his face. That was before Rei got sick and when their relationship was still new. They were still in the BBA Revolution then.

Kai turned away from the photo. He never wanted to forget Rei. And everything in the room reminded him of the sick Rei, not the full of life, powerful blader that won every match, and tamed the cold-hearted captain's heart, Rei.

_ These wounds won't seem to heal _

Kai hugged the pillow even more and curled up to it. It had been six months since Rei's passing and Kai didn't feel it getting any better but harder. His heart ached very day and he cried every night, like now. He always thought he was strong, but that was only for Rei and now Rei wasn't here anymore he cried a lot. He felt weak and powerless, something he thought he'd never be.

_ The pain is just too real _

Kai jammed his hands into the pockets of his long black coat. He looked at the pavement as he walked. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. He also had his mini disc on full volume so he wouldn't hear the sounds of the real world. His heart ached with the pain of reality; he didn't want anything to be real so he wouldn't feel the pain of his late kitten. Nothing was real without Rei, thought Kai.

_ There's just too much time cannot erase _

Kai remembered an argument he had with Rei a couple of days before he passed away. He had apologised but still it haunted him now. He was so mean to him. But then Rei was mean back. Sick people don't always know what they're saying. But Kai did. He remembered all the times he and Rei had fought even when they were in the BBA Revolution. It just fuelled his pain even more.

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears _

Rei suddenly shot up crying. He launched himself on Kai. Kai put his arms around Rei's sobbing form and rubbed his back. Eventually Rei stopped crying.

He looked up at Kai with puffy, red eyes and tears trailing down his cheeks. "I'm so scared Kai." He whispered to his Russian boyfriend.

"You're okay now Rei." Kai forced a small smile on his lips. "I'm here." He then wiped away Rei's tears with his hands, also gently caressing the Chinese man's skin. Rei closed his eyes as Kai did this. He loved to feel Kai's touch. He knew he wasn't still in a nightmare but in a real dream. Kai then kissed Rei's forehead.

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

Rei lay over one of Kai's arms, not able to sleep because of his nightmare. Kai lay there next to him, stroking Rei's black hair, looking at the Chinese man.

"I don't want them nightmares anymore Kai. They scare me. I'm scared that one day I won't wake up from them." His ember eyes glossed over with tears.

"Rei you will always wake up from up them and I will always be here." Kai said softly stroking Rei's cheek. He moved forward and kissed the neko-jin's lips.

_ I've held your hand through all these years _

Kai then parted the kiss and took hold of one Rei's hands with his free hand. He squeezed it gently. "Rei you get some more sleep now and I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He wiped away a single fresh tear that had escaped Rei's eye and was rolling down the darker skinned man's cheek.

"Okay but will you hold me throughout the whole night?" Rei asked, wanting to feel safe. And he did in Kai's arms.

"You know I will." Kai smiled. Both ex-bladers moved so Kai could hold Rei and also be comfortable. Rei soon closed his eyes and then Kai could hear a slight, soft purr come from Rei. And he knew Rei was having a nice dream.

_ But you still have all of me _

Kai looked around the empty room. He had finally got rid of Rei's medical equipment. It was just collecting dust. But Kai still had Rei's personal belongings and clothes. He could never part with them.

_ You used to captivate me _

Kai watched Rei sleeping, purring away like a happy kitty. His kitten.

He remembered when he first saw him, all those years ago when he was sixteen. It was the regional tournament in Japan. Rei was battling Takao that was first time Kai saw him. But it wasn't until after the European tournament that he really started noticing him. He was so cat like in features. He had floppy black hair that flopped over his red bandana with the yin-Yan symbol on it. He had long hair at the back, which he tied up in a white wrap; it could sometimes be mistaken for a tail. He had slightly pointed ears. And when he smiled or laughed little fangs like tigers could be seen. Even his ember eyes were like cats. He wore a Chinese styled white top over a blue one and baggy blue trousers with slip on black shoes. But as he got much older his clothes changed, as did his hair. It was much longer at the front and back now. Rei had captured Kai's heart from then.

_ By your resonating light _

Kai then remembered when he first saw Rei battle. He was powerful blader with a powerful tiger bit-beast. He was a skilled blader too. Kai watched him battle opponent after opponent, getting stronger and improving every time. He amazed him by his strength and determination. He reminded Kai of himself when blading but he was much different when he wasn't blading. Kai fell in love with both sides of Rei and he wondered how did he get his kitten? What did Rei see in him? He didn't care anymore he had his Kon Rei. His Chinese kitten.

_ But now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

Kai sat on the bed he once shared with Rei. Held a photo of him and Rei in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Rei why did you leave me?" He said in a whisper, he traced his finger over the happy go kitten in the photo. "I dunno how to live without you? I need you kitten!" He sobbed, clutching the photo to his chest, hugging it. He started sobbing louder. He was finding it very hard to carry on even though he had to cause that's what Rei would have wanted. But it was very hard.

_ And your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

Kai sat opposite Rei in the café where they normally met.

"You're not really here, are you?" Kai asked, studying Rei's face.

Rei paused. "No, you're talking in your sleep again."

"Oh God I wish I could really talk to you Rei." His eyes were glossing over and he sighed.

Rei looked at the Russian with his amber eyes. "I'm the next best thing. What do you wanna say?"

"That I'm sorry." He paused, looking into Rei's amber eyes. "I'm so sorry." He could feel the tears threatening to fall and throat went sore.

Rei sighed. "Me too."

Kai looked at him surprised. "Why?"

"For leaving you." Rei saw the pain on Kai's face and in his Mahoney eyes.

"That's not your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you enough." Kai looked away from the Chinese ex-blader.

Rei put a hand under Kai's chin and made him look at him. "You were there for me all those years." He smiled his cat fangs were showing.

"It wasn't enough." Kai was getting very emotional.

"I better go." Rei stood up from the stool.

Kai looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Cause I'm not making it easier for you." Rei saw the tears threatening to fall.

Kai grabbed Rei's hands, panicking. "No please? Please don't go?"

Rei paused. "I'm all ready gone. This is just a dream, which you'll eventually wake up from."

"Will I see you again?" Kai asked, although he knew the answer, as did Rei.

Rei sat back down the stool. "That depends on you? But I have feeling I wouldn't want me to be here." Rei then leant forward and kissed Kai. Both men lingered onto the kiss not wanting it to end.

Rei finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Kai's. "Good-bye Hiwatari Kai-san." He then let go of Kai's hands and stood up and started walking away to the door to leave.

Kai who was now clearly crying called out to him. "I love you Kon Rei-san!"

Rei stopped and turned round. "I think we both know that I loved you too."

Kai nodded his head, tears after tears fell onto his blue triangle marked cheeks. Rei then opened the café doors and walked out. Kai watched him through the tears.

Kai turned to his side hugging the pillow, he was crying in his sleep again.

_ Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

Kai stood at the cooker in the kitchen, cooking something to eat.

"You'll need to add some more salt to that." A voice said behind him. Kai turned round to greet a smiling Rei, seated at the table. Rei's golden eyes were sparkling at him, and looked as beautiful as always.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears. When he opened them he was once again alone. He reached up to the spice rack and picked up the salt, sprinkling it into the mix.

The duo dark headed stood over the sink, brushing his teeth. He looked at the mirror, which the bedroom was reflected into it. Kai saw his lover sat in the bed waiting for him.

"Come on Kai." Rei moaned.

"I'll be there in a sec." Kai replied, then finishing brushing his teeth. When his almost crimson eyes fell upon the mirror again, the bed was empty; he was on his own. Kai kept having these memories of Rei. He was losing his sanity for his lost Chinese lover.

_ These wounds won't heal _

Kai laid the flowers on Rei's grave. He visited every week with fresh flowers. It had become a weekly routine over the past six months. He stood there quietly, just looking at the writing on the gravestone.

_ This pain is too real _

Kai wasn't sure what to say. He needed Rei right now and all he had was his gravestone.

"Rei I really need your help?" He said quietly then pausing. "I can't do this anymore. I need you more than you knew. The pain's getting worse, not easier. I dunno what to do?" He lowered his head, fresh tears falling down his cheek. He got no answer as usual. Just the birds singing in the trees and wind rustling the leaves on the autumn tree branches.

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase _

The dark clouds that threatened to rain started carrying out their threat. The rain got heavier and Kai just stood there, getting soaked. He just silently stared at the gravestone. Not moving. Not doing anything, just getting wet. But he didn't care about the rain, nothing seemed real to him without his kitty-boy.

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

Rei had diteariated so much in the past few days, he was diagnosed that he only a few days left. Kai was constantly watching him now and always by his side. He knew Rei could go any minute now. The BBA Revolution had been into see Rei, the day before, the tournament was postponed for Rei, which was a first. The White Tiger X and other teams had come in to see Rei since Kai told them what the doctors said. But now it was just him.

Rei was resting, purring in his sleep. Kai couldn't help but let the tears fall down his cheek. Rei looked so peaceful; for once he wasn't having a nightmare.

Hours passed and Rei slowly opened his eyes. He smiled greeting Kai's tired but friendly face.

"Hey." Kai smiled back, holding Rei's hand. Rei saw the sadness in Kai's red-brown eyes.

"Hi. Sorry." He smiled weakly.

"For what?" Kai asked.

"For what's going to happen." Rei smiled, sorrow flashed in his golden eyes. Rei knew his time was up, he had only a few minutes left. He could feel himself going. "I'm going Kai." Tears stained his tanned cheeks.

"What?" Kai's eyes filled up with tears and then ran freely down his cheeks. "No you can't now." He held Rei's hands up to his lips.

"Yes." Rei confirmed in a faint voice, removing one of his hands from Kai's. He placed it on Kai's cheeks. He wiped away some of the tears. "I'm sorry."

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

"No, not now Rei. Don't leave me." Kai cried, placing his own hand over Rei's on his cheek.

"Rei let out a sob. "I'm all ready gone Kai. But I will never leave your heart and memories. Remember that always." His breathing was slowing down.

"Rei just hold on for me?" Kai sobbed.

"It's easier to let me go, you know that Kai. I love you Kai-san." He whispered, forcing a small smile on his lips.

"I love you Rei-san. And I always will."

_ And I've held your hands through all these years _

Kai leant closer to Rei, their lips brushed against each others. Kai felt Rei's hand go limp against his cheek as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked at Rei. His eyes were closed and a small smile was set on his lips. Kai burst into tears, placing his head on Rei's chest. His kitten had gone. Stolen away from him at the age of twenty-one. Gone until Kai was reunited with him at the end of his life.

_ But you still have all of me _

Kai sobbed for hours after Rei passed away. He didn't want to move, he didn't want Rei to move. He didn't want anyone to take Rei away.

It was only when the sun's rays came through the window did Kai get up and make the phone calls he needed to.

He rang the BBA Revolution first telling them the sad news then The White Tiger X. He found out later that day the tournament was postponed until a further date. It was to show respect to one of the best bladers in the history of Beyblading had ever known.

Rei's body was taken away not soon after the phone call to the White Tiger X. Kai had the funeral to deal with now but his ex-team mates and The White Tiger X would help him with that. He was still coming to terms that Rei had passed away the previous night. It all seemed unreal.

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

Kai sealed up the last box of Rei's belonging and picked it up and put it with the others up in the attic. He was coming to terms now Rei wasn't here. It had been a year since the night Rei died now. Packing away Rei's belongings was hard but it was the first step. He still had a long way to go but he was getting there.

_ But though your still with me _

Kai placed the last clothing item that was Rei's in the suitcase. He could smell Rei's scent everywhere still. He closed his ruby eyes inhaling it and happy, good memories of Rei filled his mind. He smiled; he then opened his eyes and closed the suitcase. He zipped it up and put it in the closet. He still had a smile on his face.

_ I've been alone all along _

Kai was going through the last draw of Rei's belongings when he across his beyblade, Byakko and its rip cord. He hesitantly picked it up the green and white beyblade. The Byakko emblem reflected the light of it.

He smiled. "Thanks Rei." He said putting the beyblade and ripcord to one side.

_ You cried I wiped away all of your tears _

Rei watched from afar. He smiled; Kai was starting to get his life sorted. He was happy with what Kai was doing. At least now he didn't have to wipe away Kai's tears at night, when Kai had been crying in his sleep.

_ You'd scream, I'd fight all of your fears _

Rei was happy that he didn't have to hold Kai anymore when he screamed out in his sleep. He hated to see his beloved crushed by pain; it hurt him much worse than the cancer did. But Kai was all right now; he was learning to cope, which made Rei happy.

_ I've held your hand through all of these years _

Rei fluttered his big white angel wings and rose above the ground, watching his beloved from afar. He smiled.

"I said I'd always be with you." He whispered in the wind.

Kai stopped for a brief moment from what he was doing. He thought he heard Rei's voice, but only a slight whisper as the wind blew around him. He looked up to the blue sky to a large white feather make it's way down to him. He held out both palms of his hands together and the feather landed in them. He smiled for some reason he knew it was Rei.

_ You still have all of me _

"And next up to battle is Kai from the Blitzkreig Boys." DJ Jazzman shouted in the beyblade arena.

"Give me the stats on Kai will ya, AJ?" Brad Best asked his fellow commentator over the microphone.

"Well Brad after being out the sport for a good few years Kai has returned. In respect to his late teammate, Rei. He now battles with Byakko, Rei's bit-beast." AJ told his colleague.

"Okay let's get this tournament started! Bladers ready. GOOOOO SHOOOOT!" Jazzman yelled.

Kai launched Byakko into the beyblade dish. "Thanks Rei." He said quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it folks all finished up. I liked writing that although I cried myself when I killed Rei off! I hope it wasn't too confusing. If it was please tell me? But I don't think I can write it any other way. It was hard to actually write it that way. I know the characters were out of character but I think they had to be in this ficcy. You're all probably wondering why did I make Rei an angel! Simply cause I'm obsessed with angel like characters like Van from Escaflowne. So Rei had to be an angel with big white feathery angel wings and I thought he could be Kai's guardian angel. Just to make it cute! There are a couple of piccehs I'm gonna draw to this so lemme know if ya wanna see them? Well thanks for spending some time reading it, now to make me even happier drop me a few lines in the reviews, reviews are always nice.

_Diesty-chan_


End file.
